Maknae On Top
by ManusiaFreak2
Summary: Maknae On Top - KookTae/TaeKook BTS & (Spc appear) HunHan EXO - InstaOns chat para maknae & the hyungs


**1- IamJK** ( ** _5 Mei_** )

 _-Hadiah, hadiah, hadiah! :D thx hyungdeul!-_

 _Comment (229)_

@GoChim "Jangan lupa dipakai, Jungkookie"

@IamJK "Maaf, hyung. Hadiah darimu ketinggalan di bandara~ "

@GoChim "Cari mati, ya sayang?"

@Seokjinie "Please, jangan bunuh dia dulu~ Hutangnya masih sisa 30ribu won"

@Vante "Hadiah dariku kau tinggal juga?"

@IamJK "Mana mungkin –kekeke-"

@RM129 "Tahun depan kau sudah 20 kan? Bagus."

@GoChim "hyung @Seokjinie rentenir jaman now @RM129 Kenapa?"

@RM129 "Bagus, karena aku tak perlu lg beli hadiah 2x tiap tahun untuk dia"

@OhSeHun "Hanya 6? HAHA! Aku punya 8 *bwek* "

@IamJK "Pasti kau paksa satu-satu kan? 1 lagi dari siapa?"

@GoChim "Dia tak peduli komenku T_T"

@OhSeHun "Kau taulah~ *grin* "

@IamJK "Wah, dasar kau! Manajermu pun kau paksa beli hadiah? Ini 'kan cuma hari anak2, bukan ulangtahun"

@OhSeHun "Cih! Kau sendiri?!"

 _(lihat komentar selanjutnya…)_

*

 **2- IamJK** ( ** _18 Mei_** )

 _-Bowling?-_

 _Tag (5)_

 _Comment (128)_

@OhSeHun "Tempat biasa?"

@U-gyeom "OK, aku ikut"

@IamJK "@OhSeHun Ne. Jangan bawa pacarmu. @U-gyeom Tumben"

@BamBam "Aku telat 5 menit ya. Mingyu juga"

@GoChim "Kau malu ajak kami, ya?"

@RM129 "Itu 'kan acaranya dgn teman2nya, Jiminie. Memangnya kau mau merusak acara mereka"

@GoChim "Cuma bowling, kan?"

@RM129 "Kau ikut kami saja. Ajak Taehyung."

@OhSeHun "Tae dan Baek hyung pergi pagi tadi"

@IamJK "Kemana?"

@OhSeHun "Bukan urusanku, bukan urusanmu juga. Nanti jam berapa?"

@IamJK "Memangnya Baek hyung tak beritahu apa2?

@GoChim "Siapa Baek?"

@RM129 "Siapa itu?"

@OhSeHun "Baek? Baekhyun hyung- pacarku"

 _(lihat komentar selanjutnya)_

*

 **3- Vante** ( ** _19Mei_** )

 _-(Gambar) Jeju-_

 _Tag ( @TaeBaek)_

 _Comment (250)_

@RM129 "Aish!"

@IamJK "Jeju?! TaeBaek?!"

@GoChim "Teganya kau!"

@Vante "Kenapa (!) semua? Salahku apa?"

@GoChim "Tanpa kabar, eh?!"

@RM129 "Tanpa ajak kami, eh?!"

@Vante "Kekeke, maaf."

@Vante "Kookie?"

@GoChim "HANYA MAAF?"

@Vante "Ya maaf, hyung @RM129 / @GoChim Capslockmu jebol?"

@GoChim "-hanya maaf-?"

@Vante "Marah2nya dari ka-talk saja, ya"

@Vante " @IamJK Kookie~"

@Vante "Kookie, kau dimana? Balas pesanku, ya"

@TaeBaek "Aku jg habis kena damprat tim-ku. Mereka pikir kita ke Daegu *grin* "

@Vante "Ini semua karenamu, hyung"

@TaeBaek "Kenapa malah aku? :D –kekeke- Kau yg buat kita dalam bahaya kemarin!"

@Vante "Aih~ Kurasa sekarang pun aku sdg dalam bahaya"

@Vante "ganti nicknamemu, hyung!!!"

 _(lihat komentar selanjutnya)_

*

 **4- IamJK** ( ** _22 June_** )

-( _Gambar) Sakura di bulan Juni-_

 _Comment (79)_

@Vante "Kau dimana?"

@GoChim "Ouh, cantiknya~ andai aku bisa ikut"

@Vante "Memangnya dia kemana?"

@RM129 "Jungkook, kau tidak lupa titipanku, kan?"

@AgustD "Titipanku juga. Awas saja kalau kau lupa!"

@Vante "Hyung, Kookie pergi kemana?"

@Seokjinie "Tas-mu masih muat, tidak? Aku dan Hoseok titip souvenir"

@Seokjinie "Kau ingat, kan? Yang rumah2an kayu waktu itu~"

@Vante "Kenapa tak ada yang menjawabku?"

@Vante "Kookie kemana?"

@Vante "Jeon Jungkook?!"

@Vante "@IamJK Kau dimana?"

@IamJK "Ne, hyung, titipan kalian sudah aman di tasku"

@Vante "Kau pergi kemana? Apa cuma aku yg tak tahu?"

@OhSeHun "Kau pulang hari sabtu, kan? Minggu sore ke tempatku, ya"

@IamJK "Minggu? OK"

@Vante "JK!!!"

 _(lihat komentar selanjutnya)_

*

 **5- IamJK** ( ** _25 June_** )

 _-(Gambar) Sehunie baboo kekeke-_

 _Tag (@OhSeHun)_

 _Comment (250_ )

 _(lihat komentar sebelumnya)_

@Exofallinlove "Dia imut"

@SeraSera "Ough, jantungku-"

@PlanetDO "Cuci mata"

@EF "Omo~"

@GoChim "Woah~ kenapa dia tampan sekali? Boleh untukku?"

@IamJK "Jgn begitu, hyung. Sehun sudah pny pacar"

@TaeBaek "ehem…"

@GoChim "kenapa?"

@GoChim "Kau pakai nickname TaeBaek tp mau mengaku2 pacarnya Sehun, eh?!"

@TaeBaek "Aku belum bilang apa2 kan?"

@GoChim "Sebenarnya kau pilih siapa? Jangan sok imut begitu"

@TaeBaek "Sok-imut? Kekeke- maksudnya?"

@IamJK "Jimin hyung, sudahlah"

@GoChim "Kau mau Taehyung atau si tampan ini?"

@TaeBaek "Taehyung kan tampan jg"

@IamJK "Jadi kau pilih Tae hyung, eh?!"

@TaBaek "Ah~ bagaimana ini? Keduanya sama2 tampan"

@GoChim "Sudah, menyerah saja pada Sehun!"

@IamJK "Kau tk boleh begitu pd temanku, Baek hyung"

@TaeBaek "Kekeke- jd aku tdk boleh pilih mereka berdua?"

@IamJK "@TaeBaek Hyung kan memang pcrnya Sehun"

@GoChim "Tapi kelihatannya kau lbh sayang Tae tae"

@GoChim "Sudah, putus saja"

@AgustD "Memangnya kalau mereka putus, kau mau apa, Jiminie?"

@IamJK "Habislah kau, hyung! –kekeke–"

@GoChim "Tidak, hyung. Maaf"

@GoChim "aku cm bercanda"

@AgustD "Knp minta maaf? Kalau kau mau putus denganku jg tak apa2 sayang"

@GoChim " @AgustD Hyung~"

@IamJK "Bisa selesaikan urusan rumah tangga kalian di tpt lain?"

@TaeBaek "Kalau begitu bs kuambil keduanya, kan?"

@IamJK "hyung.. jangan sentuh Taehyung"

@TaeBaek "Kenapa?"

@IamJK "Dia kan punyaku"

 _(lihat komentar selanjutnya)_

*

"Tae!" Taehyung mengerjap, mengembalikan kesadarannya dan fokus pada Jimin yang mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "…kau tidak menyimak ceritaku tadi, ya?"

Ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuk, merasa bersalah, "Maaf" lalu menunjukkan ponselnya pada sahabatnya itu. Jimin mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Jadi tentang itu?" Mereka memperhatikan komentar Jungkook beberapa hari lalu di unggahan foto terakhir di akunnya. "Yah, kurasa kita sepaham. Sepertinya Jungkook juga suka padamu."

Taehyung menoleh cepat dan mendekati Jimin, mengabaikan kotak minumannya yang terbang entah kemana. "Benar kan? Aku benar, kan?" Tanyanya terlalu bersemangat. "Ah, bagaimana ini?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Dahi Jimin berkerut bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau Jungkook mengajakku pacaran?" Matanya membola, ada kilatan penuh harap disana yang membuat Jimin tak tega untuk menyanggahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya selama ini kau mengharapkan itu terjadi? Jangan berlebihan… kalau kau suka, terima saja. Kalau tidak~"

"Tentu saja akan kuterima! Memangnya aku gila sampai menolak Jungkook?"

"Kupikir kau kepincut si Baekhyun itu"

"Tidak… aku heran knlenapa banyak yang salah paham tentang kami"

"Bagaimana dengan Bo Geom? Yongjae? Lalu si Minjae? Wah- kalau aku jadi JK, aku pasti akan berpikir seribu kali untuk memintamu jadi pacarku!"

Jimin tidak serius dengan ucapannya, tapi kelihatannya Taehyung memikirkan itu dengan sangat serius. Dia sampai tak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa.

*

 **6- OhSeHun** ** _(13 July)_**

 _-Kau memang indah, tapi dia jauh lebih menakjubkan-_

 _Comment (250)_

 _(lihat komentar sebelumnya)_

@SeraSera "Apa itu tentangku, Sehun-ah?"

@CocoPlanet "Itu aku, kan?"

@GTA12800 "Sweet T_T"

@SeanBTT "Tau gak sih, kemarin aku beli pembersih wajah cuma 125K. awalnya iseng, tapi sekarang wajahku cerah dan bersinar. Gak perlu oplas lg tuh! Cobain deh "

@SehunieAngel "Jangan bilang seperti itu, Sehun-ah… aku meleleh~"

@Baekhyun "Sehun, kau bisa update di sosmed, kenapa pesanku tak dibalas?"

@IamJK "Uh-oh"

@IamJK "Jangan bilang…"

@OhSeHun "@IamJK Bowling?"

@IamJK "Hari ini?"

@OhSeHun "Ne. Aku sedang banyak pikiran. Jam 4 di tempat biasa, ya"

@IamJK "OK"

@Baekhyun "Jadi kita selesai begini saja?"

@OhSeHun "Selesai apanya? Kita bahkan tdk pernah memulai apapun"

@EXOfallinlove "SeBaek renggang?"

@SehunieAngel "SeBaek? Aku tidak pernah tahu itu"

@AHY00 "SeBaek jgn sampai hilang T_T"

@ChristineAYL "What's wrong wt u, Sehun?"

@Kalimun "Yey.. aku jd punya kesempatan dong"

 _(lihat komentar selanjutnya)_

*

 **7- IamJK** ** _(13 July)_**

 _-(Gambar) Dia peminum yang payah-_

 _Tag (@OhSeHun)_

 _Comment (LOCK)_

*

Pipinya memerah hanya dengan satu gelas soju yang tadi dipesan Jungkook. Hanya satu gelas. "Sekarang ceritakan, " Pancing Jungkook. Dia tahu Sehun memanggilnya ke kedai ini bukan untuk sekedar makan dan minum, apalagi untuk 'main bowling' seperti di komentarnya tadi. "…kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

Sehun menenggak gelas kedua sebelum mulai buka mulut. "Baekhyun dan si Chanyeol sial itu- akh~" Dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak tahan melihat bagaimana Chanyeol hyung selalu berusaha keras menarik perhatian Baek hyung."

"Jadi ini karena dia?" Gumam Jungkook lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi bukannya Baek hyung lebih suka kau? Kenapa kau harus menyerah, baboo?"

"Ah, itu… Kau sudah kenal Luhan hyung kan?" Ia melihat Jungkook mengangguk, "Dia juga… aish! Kenapa di jadi makin-? ah~ Kepalaku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan dia"

"Berlebihan" sahut Jungkook mual. "Kalau begitu memang dasar kau yang playboy!"

"Yang kali ini berbeda. Luhan hyung, entah kenapa dia makin membuatku makin tertarik setiap hari"

"Augh! Kau menjijikkan"

Ia tergelak lemas. "Sayangnya Luhan hyung tidak tertarik padaku"

Kali ini Jungkook yang tertawa "Kau sedang kena karma, temanku. Selamat berjuang, ya"

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku lebih suka yang seperti ini. Semakin sulit aku mendapatkannya, semakin dia berharga di mataku"

Jungkook tak tahan lagi. Dia berlari keluar kedai dan memuntahkan minumannya. "Anak itu! Kenapa bahasanya norak sekali? Augh, sial!"

*

 **8- Vante** ** _(25 Aug)_**

 _-(Gambar)_

 _Ini SangChoo. Manis tidak?-_

 _Comment (250)_

@GoChim "Imutnya! Kau jadi mengadopsinya?"

@Seokjinie "Dia ada di rumahmu? Aku kesana ya"

@IamJK "Biasa saja"

@Vante "@GoChim Tidak, dia akan punya tuan baru / Dia tidak ada di rumahku, hyung @Seokjinie tidak perlu kesini -_- "

@Vante "Dia imut, meskipun sebenarnya kau lebih imut. Iya kan @IamJK ?"

@IamJK "Tentu saja"

@AgustD "Bukannya kau sudah beli dia kemarin di petshop?"

@AgustD "Mau kau kemanakan?"

@Vante "Itu untuk orang spesialku, hyung @AgustD"

@GoChim "Hoseok hyung, ya? Cuma dia yang tdk chat disini"

@Yerin "SangChoo imut…"

@ArmyChille "Dia persis kelinciku dulu"

@SugaWaifuIndo "Uri Sangchoo~"

@HanLin "Kyaaa- lucu!"

 _(lihat komentar selanjutnya)_

*

Jungkook menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram di tengah keramaian café milik Seokjin sekarang. Dia menatap layar ponselnya lekat-lekat, menunggu balasan komentar lain dari sang pemilik unggahan foto kelinci abu-abu itu.

 _Orang special?! Orang special katanya?! HAH!_

 _SIAPA?!_!

*

Semalaman Jungkook tak bisa tidur. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan orang itu, atau mungkin dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya berdenyut dan kantung matanya menghitam.

Alasannya masih sama. Taehyung. Tadi pagi Jungkook menghubunginya, mengajaknya bertemu sore ini. Tapi tak seperti biasanya, pria itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dia bilang ada urusan lain yang sangat penting.

 _Sepenting apa sampai dia bisa menolak ajakanku?!_ Batin Jungkook murka. Ia sangat marah. Sangat. Taehyungie hyungnya itu tak pernah sama sekali menolak permintaannya sebelum ini.

Meski merasa ada yang aneh dan sangat ingin mencaritahu penyebabnya, Jungkook tak punya alasan membatalkan janjinya dengan Namjoon. Janji sudah dibuat dengan beberapa kenalan dari agensi yang akan membeli lagu-lagu mereka sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Jungkook dan Namjoon akan berangkat dalam lima belas menit.

"Aey, kau mau ikut tidak?" Jungkook berbalik, mendongak ke sumber suara. Namjoon menunggunya di depan pintu berkacak pinggang terlihat tak sabar.

Jungkook mendecih sebal. "Memangnya salahku kita jadi terburu-buru begini?" Namjoon tak menanggapi, sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, tak ada yang menunggu di garasi. "Cuma kita berdua, hyung?"

"Ne. Karena itu," Jungkook menangkap sesuatu yang dilempar Namjoon- _kunci mobil?_ "…kau yang menyetir" ujarnya lalu langsung mengambil tempat di kursi penumpang bagian depan.

Jungkook hanya bisa memandang sebal Namjoon tanpa bisa membantah. Dia akhirnya menurut, masuk ke kursi kemudi dan memanaskan mobil untuk beberapa saat. Tapi sebelum memajukan mobil keluar gerbang, Jungkook bersumpah melihat seseorang dengan tas coklat –yang dia kenal adalah tas Taehyung karena motif dan warnanya sama– mengendap masuk ke pintu belakang rumah.

*

 **9- HunHan** ** _(30 Aug)_**

 _-(Gambar)_

 _Ini aku_ _dan si bunga tidurku-_

 _Tag (@Luhan_ 0_0)

 _Comment (250)_

 _(lihat komentar sebelumnya)_

@IamJK "HunHan? Daebak! Selamat, ya!"

@HunHan "Selama ini kau sepele pada pesonaku, ya? –kekeke-"

@HunHan "Trims"

@IamJK "Semoga Luhan hyung tahan denganmu *chuckle* "

@HunHan "Kau iri, kan? –kekeke"

@HunHan "Kau sedang dimana?"

@IamJK "Di gedung Z. Kenapa?"

@HunHan "Jangan ke lantai atas, ya Kookie"

@HunHan "Aku tidak mau kau bunuh diri gara2 ini"

@IamJK "@Luhan0_0 Aku boleh patahkan satu tangannya, hyung?"

@Luhan0_0 "Kau si Kookie itu, ya? @IamJK"

@IamJK "Ne. Apa pacarmu itu memimpikan namaku?"

@IamJK "Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik padanya, hyung"

@Luhan0_0 "kekeke- bukan itu."

@Luhan0_0 "Aku cm penasaran dengan si maknae yg selalu diceritakan taetae"

@IamJK "Taehyungie hyung? Kalian saling kenal?"

@Luhan0_0 "Tentu saja. Dia sering mampir kesini menemui sepupunya Baekhyun"

@Luhan0_0 "Kami jg jadi akrab"

@IamJK "Sepupu?"

@Luhan0_0 "Benar, se-pu-pu. Kau tidak tahu? Bukannya kalian se-tim?"

 _(lihat komentar selanjutnya)_

*

 _Sepupu_ ~

Jungkook benar-benar tak tahu harus senang atau sedih dengan kabar ini. Beberapa waktu lalu, dia sudah kelewatan pada hyungnya itu hanya karena dia pergi tanpa kabar dengan Baekhyun. Cemburu buta berhasil membakarnya tanpa kenal ampun sampai kedekatan mereka retak dalam beberapa bulan ini.

Tentu saja perasaan bersalah harus dituntaskan dengan minta maaf, tapi apa Taehyung masih mau menerima maafnya? Bahkan sebelumnya saja Taehyung sudah menolak bertemu lagi dengan Jungkook.

Pertemuan mereka dengan produser di JX Group batal karena jadwal berantakan di dalam sana. Namjoon dan Jungkook hanya bisa duduk galau di ruang tunggu sambil menunggu penentuan reschedule dari sekretaris produser tersebut. Beruntung jadwal mereka memang sedang kosong dan ada teh juga beberapa camilan yang disediakan selama mereka menunggu, jadi Namjoon dan Jungkook tidak harus mati bosan apalagi ketiduran.

Meski begitu, Namjoon terlihat beberapa kali memperhatikan ponselnya dengan tidak tenang. Tiap kali ditanya, jawabannya pasti sama. 'Tidak ada apa-apa'. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan Seokjin atau hyung yang lain, atau mungkin keluarganya, entahlah.

Tapi Jungkook tak berniat sama sekali untuk mengaktifkan ponselnya. Kalau benda itu menyala, sudah pasti ia akan teringat lagi pada komentar Luhan tadi sore di akun Sehun. Lalu pada akhirnya merasa bersalah lagi, galau lagi, dia tidak akan bisa fokus.

 _Yang penting nanti harus minta maaf. Bagaimana kalau sekalian kuajak kencan saja?_ Batinnya, harap-harap cemas Taehyung akan menerima ajakannya atau tidak.

Jungkook menyalakan mesin, memutar kemudi kearah mereka datang tadi. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan matanya mulai berat. Hilang sudah keinginannya untuk pergi kencan. Salahkan bos sialan itu membuat Namjoon dan Jungkook menunggu terlalu lama, mereka jadi harus pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sampai di rumah pun Jungkook tak langsung mandi atau sekedar mengganti pakaian. Sudah terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal lain selain tidur. Dia langsung melepas sepatu dan bajunya lalu bergelung di sisi kiri tempat tidur.

Suasana kamarnya gelap, mungkin karena itu Jungkook bisa mendengar dengan baik suara-suara di sekelilingnya tanpa harus membuka mata. Seperti garukan di dinding? Tidak. Mungkin benda metal? Benar, benar. Seperti ada yang menggaruk-garuk, suaranya sangat dekat dengan ranjang. Jungkook membuka mata dan terduduk.

Dinyalakannya lampu di atas nakas, lalu berjalan ke pintu mencari sumber suara tersebut. Hampir saja Jungkook jatuh terpeleset karena tersandung sesuatu di bawah kakinya.

 _Kandang?_ Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam kandang kecil dari besi itu. Benda itu berbulu dan warnanya mirip aspal jalan. _Kelinci?_ Sepertinya benar. Terdengar cicitan kecil selagi dia mengantuk-antukkan kakinya ke dinding kandang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jungkook mengangkat kelinci manis itu di pangkuannya, mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?"

Lalu Jungkook memperhatikan kandang itu, mencari sesuatu sebagai petunjuk. Karena mana mungkin kelinci ini kesasar padahal dia terkurung dalam kandang. Tak ada tulisan apapun disana kecuali tali merah kecil di dalam kandang, ikut diikat bersamaan dengan wortel dan seledri makanan kelinci itu.

Ia baru sadar kalau tali itu adalah kalung mainan untuk si kelinci saat tak sengaja menarik ujungnya. Ada tulisan dengan warna emas di satu sisi kalung itu, mungkin hanya brand dari kalung mainanya, tapi nama brandnya…

 _Sang-choo…_

 _Sangchoo…._

 _SangChoo?!_

Sekarang dia ingat. Jungkook langsung mengambil ponselnya, membuka akun Taehyung secepat kilat.

*

 **10- Vante** ** _(1 Sept)_**

 _-(Gambar)_

 _Semoga dia suka hadiahnya-_

 _Comment (250)_

@GoChim "Bukannya itu kamar JK?"

@RM129 "JK's room, right?"

@RM129 "5menit lg kami sampai rumah, dia pasti kaget"

@AgustD "Jadi itu untuk JK?"

@Seokjinie "Itu kamar JK, kan?"

@Seokjinie "Aku yakin 100% itu kamar JK"

@BaekYeol "Dia pasti suka"

@HunHan "Wah, kau kasi kelinci ke kelinci? –kekeke"

@HunHan " Harusnya kau kasih hadiah wortel saja"

@Luhan0_0 "Kurasa dia bakal suka. Kelincinya imut."

@Luhan0_0 "Kookie suka binatang, kan?"

@Vante "Ne, hyung. Tapi sebenarnya dia lebih suka anjing."

@IamJK "Kenapa SangChoo-mu disini, hyung?"

@GoChim "Wah! JK muncul!"

@RM129 "Goodluck, Tae!"

@Vante "SangChoo, itu untukmu"

@AgustD "Jadi Jungkook si orang special itu?"

@Vante "Ne, hyung *blushing* "

@IamJK "Kau sibuk, hyung?"

@Vante "Tidak lagi. Ini kan sudah lewat tengah malam"

@IamJK "Mau kerumahku?"

 _(lihat komentar selanjutnya)_

*

 **RM129** ** _(1 Sept)_**

 _-Aku sudah capek mondar-mandir cari hadiah, ternyata Jungkook_ _sedang menikmati hadiah spesial di kamarnya._ Mana peduli lagi dia dgn jam tak seberapa ini~

huh~

 _Selamat ulangtahun, Jungkook-ah._

 _Selamat menikmati kencanmu hari ini…_

 _(Gambar)-_

 _Tag (@IamJK, @Vante)_

 _Comment (LOCK)_


End file.
